


My Brother's Keeper

by Jiwa



Series: Suddenly, Qunari [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: A Letter from Inquisitor Lavellan, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Twins, Epistolary, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Twins, can be read as a standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiwa/pseuds/Jiwa
Summary: Meanwhile, in a reality where Fëanor Lavellan became the Herald of Andraste...With Haven gone, the Inquisition has kept me busy. Theshemsadvisors have appointed me as the Inquisitor... I still do not know what to think about that.Inquisitor Lavellan invites his twin brother to Skyhold.





	My Brother's Keeper

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Suddenly, Qunari](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494443) by [Jiwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiwa/pseuds/Jiwa). 



> My wonderful reader, Izzy, used this letter for [galligraphy practice](https://issysart.tumblr.com/post/175274892094/a-letter-written-between-two-characters-from). Go check it out!

An old letter, discovered years later, written by Inquisitor Lavellan himself. On the envelope, two words stand in crisp, clear handwriting:

_To Finwë_

> Dear brother,
> 
> I apologize for the long absence between my letters. We managed to seal the breach with the help of the Redcliffe mages only to be attacked by a red lyrium infested army and a dragon. A dragon! With Haven gone, the Inquisition has certainly kept me busy. The ~~shems~~  advisors have appointed me as the Inquisitor... I still do not know what to think about that. We are now situated in Skyhold, farther up in the mountains. Although the castle needs a lot of work, I actually prefer it to Haven. There is a certain kind of ancient magic in the air here. I like it.
> 
> Do you remember the Tevinter mage I mentioned? Dorian Pavus? Well, he has been invaluable help since out first meeting in Redcliffe. I was a bit wary of him at first, but he's grown on me. And I cannot deny he is exceptionally charming, both in looks and character. He is also damn talented with that staff of his. Ah... I might have kept flirting with him after our time travel adventure in Redcliffe, and he seems to have taken an interest in me. He keeps looking at me from beneath those dark eyelashes of his... Mythal give me strength.
> 
> After my last letter, we also managed to recruit a Qunari into our midst, can you believe it? The Iron Bull and his company, the Chargers, contacted me and asked to work for the Inquisition. He flat out told me he was a spy for the Ben-Hassrath, and would be informing his masters of the Inquisition's comings and goings. But he also promised to share useful information he received in return. He's strangely honest, but he's fun. I think you would like him.
> 
> With love,  
>  Fëanor

At the end of the letter, there is a more hastily scribbled addition:

> P.S. Since I finished writing this letter, Josephine gave me permission to invite you over to Skyhold. The scouts I've send along with this letter will escort you here safely. Also... I kissed Dorian.


End file.
